


David Crimsin

by Crimsin



Series: The DaJo code [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsin/pseuds/Crimsin
Summary: This is about a character I created for a roleplay.
Series: The DaJo code [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033947
Kudos: 1





	David Crimsin

My name is David Crimsin, you may know me as the Distict Attorney for and friend of Damien, the mayor of the town in which the incident at markiplier manor took place. I used to be normal until I was shot by William J. Barnum aka The Colonel. I died and became apart of the mansion, after my body was taken by Damien and Celine, a seer who was friends with Damien, Mark, and The Colonel. However after a reporter and a camera man came to the mansion, I saw an opportunity to take a piece of the reporter so I could leave. Now I can travel between shadows, hop between dimensions, and travel through time. However I was invited back to the mansion, now renamed Caedem manor, for a party. I knew something was going on but I went back anyway. Now me and the other guests are trapped with a killer, or worse.


End file.
